


got it bad, so bad

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [90]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, PWP, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Cheren will never be able to get an advantage over Hilda.
Relationships: Cheren/Touko | Hilda
Series: Poll Fics [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 9





	got it bad, so bad

Now that Hilda is a regular fixture in his life again, now that they have at last admitted to their feelings and begun to return to a sense of normalcy- with the added newness of actually being in a relationship- she becomes obsessed with the fact that he works as a teacher. She teases him relentlessly about being too young for it, yet perfectly suiting it, because he’s always been so serious, and such a know-it-all about everything.

Cheren tries to take it in stride, but it has always been too easy for Hilda to get under his skin. That is why she was the one he could never forget or get over, even when it seemed like he would never see her again, and that his feelings were always hopeless, even before she disappeared on him.

So it’s kind of crazy that he has her now, and just as easy for her to get under his skin, teasing him at every opportunity, until he finally decides to try and snap back at her a little bit. “You’re just obsessed with it because you like it,” he says, barely sure what he is trying to say or how to say it, but certain that this will be how he gets her back for it.

“What, you think I’m hot for teacher?” she replies with a grin, and he blushes, internally cursing himself for his reaction. This was  _ his _ big plan to fluster her, so he shouldn’t be the one getting flustered by it.

It doesn’t help that they’re in his classroom right now, that she stopped by like she always does, and then started talking, once again, about how weird it is to imagine him actually teaching here, and then she had gotten started on her usual teasing. This should have knocked her off-balance, but instead, he’s the one blushing and struggling to make eye contact. It really,  _ really _ doesn’t help that this is the first place they fucked.

“Well, aren’t you?” he asks, a little too late and his voice a little too soft. He isn’t doing a very good job of showing that he isn’t intimidated by her, and Hilda just laughs.

“Why don’t you bend me over your desk and find out, teach?” she asks, and the way he immediately, reflexively, and audibly gasps is more than enough to give him away. With a wicked laugh, Hilda walks over to his desk as she says, “Don’t worry, I can handle that part myself.”

She drops her shorts and her panties to the floor like it’s nothing, and Cheren scrambles to close and lock the door. It’s not like there’s anyone in the building this late anyway, but even so, she has no way of knowing that, and yet she still behaves so shamelessly! And his heart is in his throat and his erection strains against his pants, and he is behind her in an instant, struggling to catch his breath.

“This was just a ploy to get me to bend over your desk, wasn’t it?” she asks, looking back up at him from over her shoulder. “‘Oh, Hilda, you’ve got a student-teacher fetish, don’t you?’” She mocks him in a voice that sounds nothing like his, but must be her attempt at imitating him, and then laughs, rather obnoxiously. “You know I see right through you, you fucking nerd.”

“That’s not…” he mumbles, trailing off as he undoes his belt. He can barely think straight enough to even consider arguing with her right now. “I wasn’t....”

“You’re such a creep, when you really think about it,” she continues. “Like, if I was really your student, you’d be so creepy, wouldn’t you? It looks like you’ve got a pretty weird kink, huh?”

“It isn’t even that weird!” he protests. “We’re the same age, and you’re  _ not _ my student, so…”

“So you admit you’re into it,” she finishes, and he knows that he has no hope of ever getting an advantage over her, so the best thing to do is to shut her up by shoving into her, wasting no more time with their banter. He groans, sinking inside of Hilda, and she lets out a soft whimper that lets him know that he might have managed to catch her off guard this time.

Either that or she was banking on this, and only worked him up to ensure that he would fuck her faster and prove her point.

Right now, he is finally past the point of caring, which was probably her game from the beginning. Hilda is impossible to keep up with or overpower, so better to just enjoy her while he has her, and make the most of it. Sighing contentedly, he has nothing more to say to her, no more last attempts to try and get the last word.

Instead, he allows himself to get lost in the pleasure, fucking her over his desk while she teases him, moaning him as she says cheesy lines like, “Will this help me get extra credit, teach?” and, “This is my  _ favorite _ subject!”

He feels pathetic for falling for it at all, and yet none of it seems to matter anymore. If she always gets the last word and always has the advantage over him, he doesn’t see what he actually has to complain about. He sure as hell has his fun with her, and maybe this attempt to fluster her really  _ was _ just a way to do something that he would never admit to fantasizing about, even to himself.

He can’t bring himself to tease him back or talk to her like his student, because he knows that she would tease him mercilessly, and it is hard enough to speak while fucking her anyway. It’s much easier to just take things as they are, listening to her tease her new teacher, until she’s stammering and struggling, until he claims his own small victory in outlasting her, as she comes just a little bit before him, just enough for him to be able to say that he won this time.

That being said, his victory doesn’t last long, because she is soon teasing him again as she asks when her next lesson is, an obnoxious smile on her face as she does.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
